


Forever Isn't Long Enough

by ArchangelUnmei



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelUnmei/pseuds/ArchangelUnmei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yue has a question for Clow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Isn't Long Enough

**Author's Note:**

> March 31, 2009 ~ _even until tomorrow and the day after that_

When he was young, he had very little concept of time.

It was just the three of them, him and Clow and Cerberus, together in Clow's huge house. Cerberus enjoyed exploring the shadowy halls, or sleeping in the sun. Yue liked to spend his time reading in the library, or watching Clow study. Time didn't seem to pass at all. Outside the seasons passed, but they were always together (even if Cerberus was really annoying sometimes) and that was all that mattered. Yue had no concept of 'months' or 'years'. They spent their days doing what they wanted, and curled up together in the big bed at night.

Always.

But one day, puzzled by some references he found in a book, Yue approached Clow.

As always, the magician stopped his work and turned his full attention to Yue, smiling at him warmly. "Yes, Yue?"

Yue couldn't help but smile back, as he always did. "Clow, how old am I?"

Clow blinked, as though he hadn't been expecting that question, then smiled. "You and Cerberus are both ten years old this year, Yue."

"And what about you, Clow?"

Clow blinked again, then laughed and picked Yue up to set him on his lap and hug him. "I'm a lot older than ten."

"Oh," Yue snuggled close to the magician's broad chest, content with that answer. "You made me and Cerberus to guard the Cards, right? For how long?"

Clow's smile faded a little, and he looked up, out the window over his desk. There were strange emotions passing through his eyes, ones Yue couldn't understand. "For forever, Yue."

Yue was young, he had no concept of what 'forever' meant. He just knew that Clow wasn't smiling anymore, and Clow should always smile. He craned his neck, looking up at his maker. "And how long will you and me and Cerberus be together?"

Clow's eyes flickered again, but the next time he looked down at Yue, his smile was back in place, and the Moon Guardian smiled back, feeling reassured. Clow hugged him closer, nuzzling his nose into the child's silver hair. "We will be together for a very long time yet, Yue."

It was a long time before Yue realized that the two answers Clow had given him were not the same thing.


End file.
